More Important than My Life
by atihasita
Summary: what in his mind-chad's thought when he was in soul society


"You are leaving anyway?"

That question arose in his thought as the huge guy was laying on his back, waiting for shinigamis to pass by. Though they were nothing hard to deal with, he didn't want to lose his energy unreasoningly. He might need it soon, at any moment. Furthermore, he wanted some time to let himself loose to search something that was hanging around in his mind for the past few days. The gigantic guy had thought he would forget it very soon but he was ...wrong.

As suddenly as the question popped up, sour voice indicating speaker's bad mood and that unforgetable long face appeared once again in his memory. Once he told her he'd be away for quite a while, she would get annoyed and would tease him with the question every once in a while. He knew. She just didn't want him to leave. But he had no choice.

He had made up his mind.

True it was that a part of such annoyance she felt was that he hadn't made it clear about his trip, just telling her to forget him. He was not quick about this kind of thing but got a grip that he should have said something better. Anyway, the gigantic guy felt so insecure, having no idea about what would happen here. Sure it was not an ordinary trip as she surely misunderstood. But he would come. As it was a promise.

He closed his eyes to give them a rest and in attempt to avoid thinking things over and over. Now he realized that he missed her. And suffered for realizing how much he missed her... His hand moved toward his neck before he realized that it wasn't there any more. The gigantic guy happened to feel exhausted as he had never been... The only thing blissful now must be...

It was extremely chaotic outside. He woke up, remembered the scene of which he just dreamt. Two students walking along. One had orange hair, the other was tremendously large built. The smaller guy gave examples of famous people called CHAD, the name he just called his new friend instead of his real one, Sado. Those unknown Rock stars. It was their first encounter. Both of them recognized resemblance between each other and felt intimacy instantly. And had been good friends ever since. And that's the turning point of Chad's life which drove him here, a place unimagined without any single certain thing.

Fighting with doubtfully weak shinigamis, her face kept popping up in his thought. What they did, what they said, how they were so happy with each other tortured him deep inside. Memory of the last time they were together flashed back.

It was getting dark and they were walking in the park nearby her room. He was sending her back before leaving her –may be for eternity.

"You are leaving anyway?" wth a hand on the handle of the door, about to turn it, she turned back, looking him in his eyes and asked him once again. But it was different that time. He swore he saw tears in her eyes. An awkward moment seized. He thought he should do something but his wit didn't be of any help. Her shoulders started to temble, her eyes watered and her mouth, a talkative tongue, died in desperate. This joyous girl had never been like this before. He had to do anything better than turned back and walked away. But what could he do in such dilemma?

Before him, there he was, the 8th Division's captain who introduced himself as Kyoraku Shunsui. This weird enemy had just invited him to drink and surely wouldn't let him pass from here. But he wouldn't just go back neither. His friend was in need of help. Ichigo wanted to save Kuchiki Rukia even if that might mean his life. That was enough for Chad to put his life on the line to save her too.

And now it seemed like the end of all was about to come. The gigantic guy didn't know what would turn out but he was pretty sure he was risking his own life. A glimpse of the girl with Mexican peso coin around her neck, perplexed, seized his sight for a while, a quick while. After a short reluctance, now he had left his most important thing to her, believing that she would keep it always. He hadn't said he would go back to her just because he couldn't...

Chad stopped longing for the past. The most important thing of that moment was to defeat the man before him. He wasn't relactant a bit. The man was tough. He knew. But he had made up his mind as it was what he held, another thing more important than his own life...

Heading toward his enermy, back to the day they promised, the reason of him today. And that was the last thing he recalled...


End file.
